Las grandes ligas
by MrRayney
Summary: — ¡Santos cielos!—Exclamo Cyborg quien apenas podía mantener la mandíbula en su lugar, esto mientras miraba a Chico Bestia de forma incrédula —Esta carta es de la Liga de la Justicia.


**_Club_**

 ** _Escrito por The Lady Bonny_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Esta fue una de las historias en las que estuve trabajando durante el tiempo en el que no tenía internet, lo gracioso de esto es que la última vez que trabaje en esta traducción fue hace más de un año…y no es el único trabajo que lleva bastante tiempo acumulando polvo en mi computadora, hay algunos que llevan más de tres.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de la historia.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad al igual que la historia pues todo le pertenece a sus autores oficiales, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Las grandes ligas_**

—Hey, Chico Bestia— Saludo Cyborg mientras entraba a la sala común, fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que el joven mutante estaba mirando fijamente una hoja de papel que sostenía en sus manos — ¿Qué es lo que te ha llegado por correo?

— ¡Nada!— Grito Chico Bestia, escondiendo la carta en su espalda. Al darse cuenta de que hizo el grave error de haber gritado, el adolecente de piel verde miro a su alrededor con nerviosismo y se aclaró la garganta —Quiero decir…es solo simple basura y… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Cyborg simplemente se cruzó de brazos y levanto la ceja mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo.

—Te das cuenta de que no me estas engañando ¿verdad?

— ¿Podrías fingir simplemente que te estoy diciendo la verdad e ignorar todo este asunto?— Dijo Chico Bestia con un tono suplicante.

—Bueno, si estas tan nervioso sobre esto….no, no puedo ignorarlo— Respondió Cyborg. Después de todo este no era el comportamiento normal del mutante, lo cual provoco que Cyborg creyera que lo que su mejor amigo trataba de ocultar, definitivamente era algo que el necesitaba descubrir — ¿Qué dice la carta? No estarás fingiendo ser psíquico otra vez ¿Verdad?

Chico Bestia simplemente suspiro profundamente y coloco la carta en la mano extendida del hombre metálico. Pudo notar al instante que el papel era de un material caro y el logotipo que se encontraba en la parte superior le resultaba familiar. Cyborg leyó la carta y la estudio por un momento…y finalmente parpadeo varias veces de manera sorprendida. Con su ojo robótico reviso la carta, pensando en la posibilidad de que este sea algún tipo de broma que su amigo quería jugarle…pero no lo fue, la carta era cien por ciento real.

— ¡Santos cielos!—Exclamo Cyborg quien apenas podía mantener la mandíbula en su lugar, esto mientras miraba a Chico Bestia de forma incrédula —Esta carta es de la Liga de la Justicia.

—Si— Respondió Chico Bestia.

—La Liga de la Justicia…esta es una invitación para unirse a la ¡Liga de la Justicia!— Exclamo Cyborg mirando el papel que tenía en sus manos por un momento antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada y darle a Chico Bestia una enorme sonrisa —Chico Bestia, viejo, esto es impresionante ¡Bien hecho, amigo!

—Gracias— Dijo Chico Bestia tímidamente.

—Lo digo en serio ¡Esto es genial! No espera ¡Esto es increíble! Esto es…es…—Entonces Cyborg se detuvo, notando la expresión desoladora en el rostro de Chico Bestia. Cyborg frunció el ceño y comenzó a sentir como el júbilo de la noticia se desvanecía —…Esto no te hace feliz.

—No…no lo es, yo no quiero esto.

Cyborg simplemente negó con la cabeza en señal de confusión. Con esta noticia había esperado que su pequeño amigo verde estuviera regodeándose y jactándose de que ya era hora de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo grande e importante que era. En cambio, su amigo sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Chico Bestia, esta es una oportunidad única de unirse al más grande equipo de superhéroes que existe en la Tierra, estos chicos están encima de la pirámide y te quieren en su grupo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres esto?

Chico Bestia simplemente respiro hondo y poso su vista en el suelo.

— ¿Sabes porque me quieren? Por el simple hecho de haber liderado un grupo de titanes en contra de la Hermandad del Mal en nuestra última pelea, eso es todo, esa es la única razón—

— ¿Y no crees que esa es una razón lo suficientemente buena? Chico Bestia, ¡Prácticamente fuiste tú el que detuvo toda la guerra!— Exclamo Cyborg, Chico Bestia simplemente miro a su amigo con una expresión de puro escepticismo, el adolecente cibernético decidió continuar —Escucha, cuando Robin fue capturado, el resto de nosotros pensó que eso era todo, estábamos por nuestra cuenta, cansados, golpeados y sin un líder, así que pensamos que los malos finalmente habían ganado, tú fuiste el único que no se dio por vencido, tu solo encabezaste a un grupo de titanes que jamás habían luchado juntos y ganaron.

—Yo no gane, todos nosotros lo hicimos, mi equipo habría muerto en esa pelea si los refuerzos no se hubieran presentado — Respondió Chico Bestia. Por un minuto, se miró absolutamente indignado consigo mismo —Mi equipo y yo hubiéramos muerto si no fuera por ustedes ¿Por qué debería ser recompensado por eso?

—No, es que simplemente no lo entiendes, Herald, Jericho , Phanta y Mas, todos ellos sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo y ellos escogieron seguirte como su líder de todos modos, tu sabias muy bien lo que estaba pasando y de todos modos decidiste seguir adelante, la única razón por la que el resto de nosotros logro ganar esa batalla es porque tú ya habías despejado el camino, no había posibilidad alguna de que pudiéramos haber vencido a la Hermandad ese día si no hubiera sido por la caballería, ese día logramos ganar por ti, Chico Bestia— Explico Cyborg.

Ahora Chico Bestia estaba en shock ya que parecía que alguien le acababa de informar que había ganado el Premio Nobel de Física y Cyborg simplemente no podía entender porque él estaba tan sorprendido.

— _Es como si no tuviera idea…oh_ — pensó Cyborg quien al parecer acababa de descubrir la raíz del problema— Nadie te lo ha dicho ¿Verdad?

El changeling simplemente negó con la cabeza, haciendo sentir al hombre de hojalata internamente culpable. No era de extrañar que su amigo tuviera problemas de autoestima. Cuando él hacía algo absolutamente increíble, casi nadie se daba cuenta de eso y se molestaba en decírselo. Cyborg dudaba de que alguien siquiera se haya dado el tiempo suficiente para felicitarlo.

—Bueno…tal vez lo que hice estuvo bien, pero todavía esa no es razón suficiente para que la liga me quiera reclutar— explico Chico Bestia en voz baja.

—Si lo es— refuto Cyborg.

— ¡No, no lo es!— exclamo Chico Bestia bruscamente. Dándole una mirada a la carta como si se tratase en realidad de uno de los miembros de la Liga— ¡Robin ha liderado este equipo durante años! ¡Starfire detuvo a su hermana de causar problemas en la Tierra y Tamaran! ¡Tú derrotaste al Hermano Sangre y Raven detuvo el maldito apocalipsis! ¡Esas cosas fueron increíbles! ¡¿En dónde están sus invitaciones?!

Cyborg abrió la boca para responder aquella pregunta solo para darse cuenta de que no sabía cómo. Hasta este momento la Liga de la Justicia no había mostrado algún interés en los Titanes. No se habían presentado cuando Slade y Terra se habían hecho cargo de Jump City o cuando Trigon trato de apoderarse del mundo. Diablos, ni siquiera les habían echado una mano durante su guerra con la Hermandad del Mal.

—No lo sé, Bestita— dijo finalmente el hombre de hojalata— Pero el hecho de que no nos hayan invitado no significa que debas pasar por alto esta oportunidad.

El adolecente verde miro fijamente a Cyborg por un largo tiempo. Se sentó pesadamente en el sofá y respiro profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

—Pero…yo no quiero dejarlos.

— ¿Dejarnos?

Fue en ese momento que el adolecente cibernético sintió como si repentinamente alguien dejara caer un yunque sobre su cabeza pues finalmente se dio cuenta de que en caso de que Chico Bestia aceptara la oferta de la Liga de la Justicia, el cambiaformas ya no podría ser más un Titán. Un compromiso con dos equipos de tal magnitud sería algo que nadie podría ser capaz de manejar. Chico Bestia se vería obligado a dimitir del equipo y dejar la torre.

Ahora Cyborg entendía completamente el dilema de Chico Bestia. Para el joven héroe esta era su casa. Jump City no era cualquier ciudad. Era su ciudad. La torre no solo era una simple sede y ellos no eran solo compañeros de equipo. La torre era su casa y los Titanes eran su familia. Se cuidaban uno al otro y se apoyaban mutuamente. Abandonarlos, especialmente cuando todos ellos acababan de regresar de una pesadilla que había durado un año, era mucho pedir para Chico Bestia. Demonios, Cyborg sabía que si alguno de sus amigos estuviera en la misma situación que Chico Bestia no sabrían que hacer.

El hombre metálico se sentó junto a su amigo y coloco su mano sobre su hombro. Algún día…tal vez todos ellos irían por caminos separados y tal vez para ese entonces la Liga de la Justicia aceptaría con los brazos abiertos a Chico Bestia…pero no ahora. Necesitaba estar aquí en Jump City y ser un Titán. Necesitaba a su familia.

— _Y nosotros también necesitamos al enano_ — pensó Cyborg firmemente.

—Así que… ¿Ese es el principal problema que tienes con unirte a la Liga de la Justicia? ¿Dejarnos?— pregunto Cyborg.

—Eso y todo lo que dije antes. Además, no estoy preparado para algo como esto— explico Chico Bestia bajanado la cabeza y mirando fijamente sus guantes— Pero no creo que tenga otra opción.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Esta es una invitación, no es como si te estuvieran amenazando o algo por el estilo.

—Cy…es como dijiste. Estamos hablando de la Liga de la Justicia de América. No puedo decirles simplemente: "Gracias, pero no quiero unirme a su equipo"— respondió Chico Bestia inclinándose hacia adelante para apoyar sus codos sobre las rodillas y apoyar su cabeza en las manos— Además, Mento me mataría si descubriera que decline una invitación como esta.

Cyborg sintió como la ira comenzaba a consumirlo. Él no tenía ninguna clase de respeto por la Patrulla Condenada, especialmente por su líder.

—Que se joda el cabeza de cubeta. Esto se trata sobre ti, no de él. Y es tu decisión.

— ¿Que pasa contigo?— pregunto Chico Bestia bastante confundido por la actitud de su mejor amigo— Primero me dices que me una y ahora me dices que no lo haga.

—Solo quiero que decidas por ti mismo— dijo simplemente el hombre de hojalata encogiéndose de hombros—Si unirte a la Liga de la Justicia es lo que quieres, entonces hazlo. Si no lo es, entonces no lo hagas. Pero sabes que yo estaré apoyándote hasta el final.

El changeling asintió y parecía que comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que debería hacer a continuación. Unos minutos después, se sentó con la espalda recta y una sonrisa se plasmó lentamente en su rostro.

— ¿Sabes qué? Cuando les dije que ayudaría a la Patrulla Condenada a luchar contra la Hermandad, ustedes se quedaron conmigo. Ustedes no tenían que hacerlo…pero lo hicieron y eso significa mucho para mí. Tal vez ser un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia seria genial, pero ser un Titán es algo mucho mejor.

Con su confianza nuevamente renovada, Chico Bestia se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la salida. Cyborg lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa pues nunca dejaría de sorprendente sobre lo rápido que su pequeño amigo podría recuperarse.

— ¿A dónde vas, Bestita?

—Voy a decirles a la Liga de la Justicia que muchas gracias pero no gracias— respondió Chico Bestia regalándole una sonrisa burlona a su mejor amigo— Pero que son bienvenidos a unirse a nosotros.

Fin


End file.
